He was staring at her
by kpastor03
Summary: For All the times we caught Austin staring at Ally


**Kpastor03 here with a one shot that just came to mind. I would also like to thank all of my followers to my first fanfiction story "Austin and Dez fight for Ally's heart". I really enjoy all the reviews and especially the ones who criticize my writing. It helps me improve my writing and I feel I'll never be perfect but just enough to make people smile. :) -Kpastor03**

* * *

3rd person POV/Austin POV

Team Austin was currently at the local petting zoo, where Ally's goose, Pickles was staying. Dez went to find the penguins. Of course Trish wanted to see the Zebras, and Ally was visiting Pickles.

Austin was with Ally wanting to keep her safe, from the all the kids who were rushing to see the monkeys.

"Aww I miss you Pickles, how is it here at the petting zoo?" setting pickles down from there hug. Pickles skwaked back in reply. "That's great!" She says and she pets his head.

Most people thought Ally was weird, talking to a goose in the petting zoo, but to Austin it was normal.

"Your just so cute! I just want to hug and squeeze you all the time!" Ally says picking up pickles and hugging him again.

"I know!" He replies.

But he wasn't staring at Pickles.(1)

* * *

Austin and Ally were walking around the Miami Mall, going to get lunch. Every once in a while on the way to the food court, they would stop and look into the window of the stores.

So far they stopped and looked at a surfboard, a pair of sunglasses, a dress, a pair of sneakers and a watch. They were nearing the jewelry store with a beautiful necklace in the window for display.

They were casually talking when they turned the corner by the jewelry store. They continued talking when Ally suddenly stopped. She walked over to the display window and stared at the necklace.

Austin realizing she stopped, walked over next to her. "Isn't That the most beautiful thing you've ever seen" she says slowly.

"Yea" he replies.

But he wasn't staring at the necklace.

* * *

Austin and Ally were watching the sunset on a hill near Austin's house. The Hill gave the perfect view, with a cherry blossom tree swaying silently letting the leaves fall slowly.

Ally was leaning on Austin's chest, and Austin had his arm around her shoulder. They were finally getting a break from songwriting, performing, Team Austin meetings, Shooting his new music video, photo shoots, magazine interviews and just everything in general.

They finally were able to just relax. Listening to the calming sway of the tree and watching the leaves fall slowly during the sunset. The sun was starting to set.

"Isn't this scene just... breathtaking?" She ask still watching the sunset.

"Yea" he replies.

But he wasn't staring at the sunset.

* * *

He finally plucked up enough courage to ask Ally on a date. To his surprise she said yes. He took her to a moonlight picnic in the park. They ate their food( Pickles for her and Pancakes for him) and talked. When they finished they stayed up and watched the stars.

He grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers. They were laying in the grass and pointing out stars. "I call that one Ally" he said pointing their hands to a star that was shining brighter than the others. "Because it's special, and the only one I see when I watch the stars. "Really? That's sweet Austin." She hugged him.

She looked up into his light hazel eyes. She leaned up and Austin met her in the middle, their lips connecting. It was everything he hoped it would be and more. He felt instant electricity and fire works when there lips touched. Her lips were warm and tasted like sweet like honey, with a slight hint of pickle. A surprisingly amazing combination.

They pulled a part and he smiled. She smiled as well and they. Both moved closer to each other. Just then a shooting star whizzed by. "Make a wish" she says.

But this time he was staring at the shooting star, because his wish already came true.

**I know, I know it's terrible, but I really liked it and I hope you do too! Kpastor03 signing off- Kpasror03 :).**

**(1) if you didn't know he was staring at Ally **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally. Disney Channel does**


End file.
